R and R
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: Doctor/Abby fluff at an amusement park.


**Some Doctor/Abby fluffiness. Look, in CANON I totally ship Connor/Abby, but I adore crossing fandoms and randommmm pairings. Especially between Doctor Who and Primeval; if you want proof, check out my Master/Sarah fanfic! **

**Reviews are beautiful. Better than ice cream. **

**But if you've got ice cream, I'll take that, too.**

##

The Doctor peered over his shoulder. The weapon leveled at his waist was light, and though he forced himself to acknowledge its purpose it felt unnatural. In this darkness his nerves were on the edge, and he stepped forward, poking his head around the wall. No one there…

_Bleeeeeeeeeep!_

He gasped, turning just in time to see a small, grinning face wink at him before ducking behind another wall.

"No—no, no, no!" he cried in dismay as his vest lit up, revealing him to all within the labyrinth. The array of lasers broke out around him, and he fell to the ground, hands covering his head. Others shot and bolted from the scene, but as the buzzer signaling the end of the game sounded, he saw a pair of sneakers before him, one toe tapping impatiently.

"Y—yes?" he asked, looking up at the girl sheepishly.

"You know, for a nine-hundred year old alien, you really fail at laser tag," she laughed, pushing a short strand of blond hair out of her eyes; it fell back in, but she didn't mind.

"Aw, come on, Abby," he said, offering his best puppy-dog smile, to which she could not seem to get any immunity. She reached down, and he took her hand gratefully, getting up and cracking his neck from side to side.

"Come on, you useless lump. Hey, want to buy me some ice cream after this?"

They headed from the maze (with the lights on, the exit was easily visible) and deposited their vests and guns on the designated rack. The Doctor took Abby's hand as they left, stepping into the bright day.

"Ice cream. This-a-way," the Doctor smiled, pointing just beyond a haunted house, where the Old Mill ice cream stand was. Abby grinned, rolling her eyes as the Doctor skipped a little. "What?"

"Nothing," she laughed. They walked up to the Old Mill and the Doctor pulled out a few bills, handing them to the teenager running it and asking for one chocolate cone and one banana split.

"Abby Maitland, you are the only human from your century that will _ever_ visit the Out-of-this-World Spaceland Adventure Park. Thoughts?"

Abby shrugged. "Good to know humanity never loses its commercialism. And…you know, that we survived."

"Oh, yeah, thanks to you lot," the Doctor grinned, clapping her on the shoulder as he accepted the ice creams. "The ARC. Imagine, all the fanfare and rubbish I put on saving the earth, and you lot did it while nobody was looking!"

"They were looking at our budget," Abby put in. "They cut everything out…sorry, I'm still a bit sore about that. Even though we got through it all."

The Doctor shook his head. "Humans. You think you can understand them, but they're just so crazy."

"Hey, not fair," Abby exclaimed, dabbing the tip of her ice cream on the Doctor's nose. "I only know one Time Lord, and he's a million times madder than us. Are all the others just perfectly sane?"

"Never mind them; they're gone," the Doctor said quickly, wiping away the chocolate with his thumb and sucking it off thoughtfully. "And for the record, they were _all _madder than I am."

Abby snorted. "Unlikely." They took a table situated just beneath the track of a long, twisted rollercoaster called The Lightspeed Racer. It seemed to live up to its name; the cars of the coaster were almost invisible as it sped over their heads.

"Maglev tracks," the Doctor explained as it soared over their heads. "Magnets through the cars and the tracks have same charges, allowing them to glide without any friction at all, and in the station electromagnets can switch on and off to stop them."

"You sound like Connor," Abby said, rolling her eyes. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I should've brought_ him_," he grumbled, scooping a few spoonfuls of banana split into his mouth. Abby took a lick of her ice cream and frowned purposefully, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, yes, he'd do all this _much_ better than I would."

"Well…maybe not _that_." He shot her a glance eager-to-please, and she couldn't conceal a smirk. As they finished their ice creams, Abby grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, alien," she said with a confident smile. "How about kick your butt in some Bumper Cars?"

##

**And there you have it! Comments, ideas, pairings you'd like to see, just need a person to talk to? REVIEW! (Unless you have ice cream for me.)**

**XOXO and my hearts forever,  
>Bella<strong>


End file.
